Unseen Love
by LizaAnn
Summary: Draco and Harry are together but they can't tell anyone. When Harry is injured and put into a coma how will Draco cope without his lover? Can Draco finally find the courage to stand up to his father? Will Harry live? What will Voldemort do when he finds out that Harry is out of commission? Harry x Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters and the story line belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings-There will be language, violence, slight sex scenes and mentions of rape. There will also be male x male relationships. Don't read if you don't like.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry smiled as he felt his lover's lips against his bare shoulders. He shifted so he could see Draco. He reached up a hand and cupped Draco's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry let Draco's tongue enter his mouth. Draco reached down and grasped Harry's erection. Harry groaned into Draco's mouth.

"No teasing Dray." He moaned. Draco grinned unrepentant and slid his other hand under Harry's shirt and caressed his stomach.

"One day we won't have to hide our love."

Harry looked up at Draco and when he saw the sad expression there he shifted under Draco and took his face firmly in his hands.

"Dray I am not ashamed of you. I would proudly show the world that I loved you. But we can't tell anyone. Not until Voldemort is dead. It is too dangerous."

"I know." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry and then shifted them until Harry's head was settled on his chest. Draco felt Harry's body relax as he fell asleep. Draco ran his hand up and down Harry's bare back wishing they could stay here forever but Harry was right. It was too dangerous to expose their relationship right now. He unconsciously hugged Harry tight as he thought about the war. Harry whimpered in his sleep drawing Draco out of his depression. Draco pulled Harry's face to his chest whispering comforting words until Harry settled back down. Draco decided then that he would free Harry from Voldemort and Dumbledore. No one would be able to get to Harry.

The next morning Harry woke all alone. He looked around for Draco but could not find him.

"Dray?" Harry heard muffled shouting from the kitchen. He walked out and froze in surprise. Draco was sitting in a chair and his father was standing over him with a knife. Neither had seemed to notice him yet and he heard the end of the conversation.

"Where is the boy!" Lucius demanded more than actually questioned.

"Please. I don't hang out with Harry Potter. We are enemies! Why would I know where he is?" Draco could see his lover standing in the doorway stunned. As he looked away his face was grabbed by his father.

"What are you looking at?" Draco refused to answer Lucius's question. Lucius turned around slowly and as soon as he saw who was standing in the door gave a huge smile.

"Look who we have here." Lucius pushed Draco away from him and walked over to Harry.

"Get out of my house Lucius!" Harry glared at Lucius.

"I would but I promised my master I would leave you a note."

"So give it to me and get the hell out!"

"It's not that kind of note Harry." With that he quickly stunned Draco and pushed Harry to the ground straddling him.

"Get off me!"

"If you struggle I will kill Draco. Do you understand?" Harry stilled and met the gaze of his lover. Draco seemed to be trying to send strength to him. Lucius slapped Harry's face and grabbed his jaw forcing him to look up.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry closed his eyes and felt Lucius tighten his legs around Harry's torso. Lucius ran the knife slowly against Harry's chest. Lucius watched Harry's eyes as he dug the knife in. The green eyes widened in pain and shock but he didn't make a sound.

Draco watched his lover being carved into. He was desperately trying to get out of the frozen position and help his Harry. Draco's heart broke when Harry finally screamed. Draco felt the frozen state wearing off and unsteadily got to his feet. His father was gone but his lover was in a pool of blood. Draco darted over to Harry and realized that Harry was still conscious.

"Baby can you hear me?"

"Dray? Please make it stop." Draco ran his hand along Harry's face hoping that it would soothe him.

"It's over. He stopped." Draco grabbed a blanket off the couch and pushed it against Harry's bloody and torn stomach.

"Stop it hurts." Harry whimpered. Draco grabbed one of Harry's hands and held it to his chest.

"I have to stop the bleeding. Just hang on a little bit longer." Draco could feel Harry's body shaking from where he was pushing the blanket. He nearly cried himself when he saw tears running from Harry's eyes.

"Baby I know it hurts. I'm so sorry." Harry nodded unable to speak and focused on Draco's hand rubbing his cheek.

Draco's head came up when he heard the floo go off. He shifted in front of Harry in case it was any of the Death Eaters. He relaxed when he heard Severus's voice.

"Uncle Sev we are in here!" Severus came in quickly and sank down next to Draco.

"What happened?"

"My father came." Severus nodded as he moved Draco's hand from Harry's stomach. He looked at the torn skin with a medical detachment. Draco had moved to sit by Harry's head so that Harry could see him. Draco's hand was tightly held by Harry. Draco started whispering soothing words to Harry when he saw Severus pull out a needle and thread. Harry tried to stay focused on Draco but shuddered every time he felt the needle enter his damaged flesh.

Draco leaned down when Harry started whimpering and stroked his face. Draco winced as the grip on his hand tightened. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and ran his fingers across his face.

"You're almost done just hang in there for a few more seconds love." Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Severus wrapping the wounds.

"Draco I'm going to need your help to get him in bed." They lifted Harry carefully and set him down on the bed. Draco slid in beside Harry and pulled him into his arms mindful of his wounds. Severus stayed with them until they both slipped into sleep. He silently made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving the two lovers in a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1**

**Warnings- There will be language, violence, slight sex scenes and mentions of rape. There will also be male x male relationships. Don't read if you don't like.**

**Chapter 2**

Draco woke first and stared down at his sleeping love. Harry was nestled into his chest with a serene expression on his face. Draco sadly looked at the bandages wrapped around Harry. It shouldn't have happened. Harry should not have been injured. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's face. Draco frowned when Harry didn't stir.

"Harry? Love?" Draco shook Harry lightly but Harry didn't wake. Draco, fighting back the fear, shook Harry again.

"Harry! Please love open your eyes!" Harry didn't flinch. Draco gathered his limp lover to his chest, holding him close as he sobbed.

"Harry! Please wake up!" Draco shifted Harry onto his chest and held him tight as he cried.

Severus walked up to Harry's apartment to check the young man's wounds. He knocked on the door and frowned when he received no answer.

"Draco? Harry? I'm coming in." Severus opened the door and heard a muffled sound from the bedroom. Fearing the worst Severus opened the door and saw Draco curled around Harry sobbing uncontrollably.

"Draco?" Draco looked up at his godfather, tears staining his cheeks.

"Harry's not waking up." Severus managed to convince Draco to let go of Harry so he could check him.

"It seems that Harry has fallen into a coma. During the examination I found that his wound has traces of poison in it."

"Will he live?"

"At this point I can't tell. It could be very likely that Harry could never wake up again. Or we could find the antidote and he could be completely fine."

"What about—"Draco stopped when Severus put a finger to his lips.

"Hold onto hope Draco. We are going to do everything we can to bring Harry out of this."

Draco nodded and pulled Harry's limp body to his side, holding him tight.

Lucius stood staring up at the Dark Lord with wide eyes.

"My Lord I thought you would appreciate that I took matters into my own hands."

"You thought Lucius? Have I not specifically ordered that no one touch the boy?"

Lucius gulped.

"I'm sorry My Lord I—"

"Lucius desist from talking! I have giving you chances time and time again! Crucio!" Voldemort grinned when Lucius fell to the floor screaming. He turned to the corner where Bellatrix was standing.

"Bella be a dear and fetch Mr. Potter for me. I have to fix Lucius's mistake."

"Of course My Lord." She smiled coyly at him and sauntered off. Voldemort turned back to Lucius' twitching body. He stopped the spell and Lucius panted on the floor.

"Do not forget my orders again Lucius."

"Of course My Lord."

"Get out." Lucius bolted out of the room. Voldemort slid into his chair rubbing his hand across his forehead. He was with a bunch of idiots.

Draco wiped the sweat from Harry's forehead and gently caressed his hand. Harry had developed a fever over the past few days. Draco worriedly pressed a hand on his lovers face and sighed when he felt scorching heat coming from Harry's forehead.

"Love, please listen to me. Hold on as long as you can. Sev is trying to figure out the poison and as soon as we figure it out you'll be good as new." Draco caressed Harry's face brushing the hair off his sweaty face.

"I'm here love. Don't be afraid. I'm right here." Draco hugged the unresponsive body of his lover close to him.

Harry was floating in darkness. He looked around trying to find Draco.

"Dray? Please where are you?" Harry waited for a response but couldn't hear his lover. He sank against the wall holding his arms tight against his body. He hated the dark. The only time he hadn't been afraid in the dark had been when Draco had been with him. Now Draco was not near and Harry shivered. Harry felt himself being pulled into a memory.

_Harry screamed as his Uncle wrenched his arm behind his back._

"_Please I'll be good! I'm sorry please I will be better!"_

"_Shut up freak!" Vernon pinched Harry's cheeks between his fingers. He smiled at the tears streaming down the boy's face. Harry froze when his uncle pinned his arms above his head. His body started to shake when his felt his pants being pulled down._

"_No!" Harry screamed trying to pull himself out of his uncle's grasp but Vernon just tightened his hold. Harry screamed as pain overwhelmed him._

Draco bolted upright as he heard Harry's scream. Harry started thrashing around on the bed. Draco held Harry close to his body.

"Harry, love, your safe. No one can hurt you here. I will protect you love." Harry's body slowly stopped thrashing and he hung limp from Draco's arms. Draco gently lowered Harry back onto the bed and tucked more blankets around his Harry. Draco waited until he heard Severus coming in then he disappeared as he activated his port key to his father's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- See Chapter 1**

**Warnings-See Chapter 1**

***parsel tongue **

**In the spirit of Christmas I decided to post another chapter to Unseen Love. I will try to update all my stories by Christmas. Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy and have a great holiday!**

**Chapter 3**

Severus walked into Harry's room. He took in Harry's still form on the bed and frowned when he couldn't find Draco. Severus walked up to Harry and gently rested a hand on his forehead to check for fever. He was startled when Harry's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

"Harry? Come on wake up. Open those brilliant eyes for me." Severus continued to whisper encouragement and was rewarded when Harry opened his eyes.

"Sev?"

"I'm right here."

"It hurts." Harry whimpered as he felt a searing pain in his stomach.

"I know. You've been unconscious for a few days. I'm actually surprised that you woke up."

"Heard Draco." Harry replied tiredly. "Wait, where is Draco?"

"I don't know. For the past few days we couldn't separate him from your side. He probably just went to get something and he will be back soon."

Harry nodded and turned his gaze over to Severus. He weakly grabbed Severus's hand.

"Don't leave me."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's sweaty hair.

"I won't leave you until Draco comes. Now drink this potion it will take away your pain." Severus held the bottle up to Harry's lips and helped him drink the potion then gently set him back on the bed. He pulled the covers around Harry and sat in the chair beside him.

Bellatrix crouched outside of Potter's rooms. She could tell that someone was in there and she didn't want to alert them when she took Potter. She leaned up to peek through the window and gasped when she saw Severus sitting by Harry's bedside. Her Lord would be interested to hear about this. She would tell him when she delivered Potter to him.

She waited until she was sure that Severus was asleep and snuck into Potter's room surprised that there were no wards around the boy. She came over to the opposite side of the bed that Severus was on and picked up Harry's limp body.

She had just adjusted Potter's limp body when Severus shot out of his seat.

"Put him down Bella!"

"Sorry Severus our Lord wants him." Bellatrix apparated out of the room with Harry in her arms. Severus swore and ran to the floo.

Draco looked at his father in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"Draco look at me!"

"What the hell?" Draco repeated. Lucius sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Draco I had to do it. You know what happens if someone disobeys the Dark Lords orders!"

"You weren't following my orders Lucius."

Draco and Lucius swung around and came face to face with an irate Dark Lord.

"What?" Draco spat out.

"I never told your father to attack Potter."

Draco turned towards his father with a furious expression on his face.

"You hurt him! You put him in a coma and he might not ever wake up again!"

"Draco—"

"Don't speak to me! In fact get the hell away from me!" Draco spun and apparated on the spot back to Harry's room. When he got there he was surprised to see Severus sitting on the floor stunned.

"Sev what happened? Where is Harry?"

"Bellatrix took him."

Draco's eyes widened and he searched all around the house even though he knew Severus was speaking the truth.

Voldemort looked down at the Potter child. He was laying on the bed, which Voldemort had deposited him on, and was very pale. His breathing was labored and came in quick pants. Voldemort turned towards his familiar.

*Nagini bite him. Your poison will negate the other poison in his body*

*Okay*

*Just make sure that you don't overdo it. I don't want him to be poisoned again*

*Of course Master.* Nagini slid across the floor till she was side by side with the boy. Voldemort watched as she sank her fangs into the boy's arm. Potter twitched when the venom entered his body but settled back down.

*Perfect Nagini.* Voldemort waited until Nagini left the room and then he took a seat by Potter.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was short! I promise to update all my stories by Christmas so hang on for a couple more days!**


End file.
